The present invention is related to a semiconductor device, a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device, and an electronic device that includes the semiconductor device.
A semiconductor device, such as a flash memory device, may include a plurality of control gates and at least one select gate. The control gates may be positioned at a cell region of the semiconductor device. The select gate may be positioned at a peripheral region of the semiconductor device adjacent to the cell region of the semiconductor device.
The control gates may be smaller than the select gate. Therefore, the process performed for forming the control gates may be significantly different from and/or substantially independent of the process performed for forming the select gate. As a result, the distance between the select gate and the cell region (and/or distances between the select gate and the control gates) cause the semiconductor not to satisfy related design specifications, e.g., a specification related to a gate voltage, such that the quality of the semiconductor device and the related manufacturing yield may be unsatisfactory.